Boba Fett vs. The Predator
Owly= Boba Fett vs. The Predator is a What-If? Death Battle pitting The Predator from the movie of the same name against Boba Fett from the Star Wars franchise. Description Sci-fi hunter vs sci-fi hunter! Star Wars vs Predator! These two individuals are the greatest killers in their own respective galaxies, and today they are going to fight each other in a gruesome Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Hunters, those who track down, capture, and kill their prey. Boomstick: And these two aliens show us that they go above and beyond those requirements. ' Wiz: Boba Fett, the Mandalorian bounty hunter of Star Wars. '''Boomstick: And the Predator, the thing that scares Arnold Schwarzenegger the most either than Skynet. ' '''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Boba Fett Wiz: The Jedi, the peacekeepers of the galaxy. They worked as soldiers and negotiators for the Republic, trying to keep order and peace all over the stars. Boomstick: And they were cool and all, but they weren't enough. With dark forces growing all across the galaxy far far away, the Republic decided that they needed more to combat the Separatists and the Sith. Hell, even an army! Wiz: So a certain Jedi made up his mind to get one. Boomstick: That's right! A Jedi Master named Sifo-Dyas secretly made an agreement with some giraffe necked aliens to make an army for the Republic; however, he was under the control of an evil Sith Lord called Darth Plankeyeis. ' Wiz: It's Plagueis. '''Boomstick: Gazoontite. ' Wiz: Forget it. '''Boomstick: Anyway, instead of hiring a bunch of dudes, the aliens, known as Kaminoans, decided to clone an entire army. Wiz: And they were cloned from the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Oh, and the clone army was controlled by Senator Palpatene, who was actually going to use the army to kill off the entire Jedi Order, since he was secretly Sith Lord Darth Sidious, but that's an entirely different story all together. Boomstick: Correct Wiz, so shut up and get to Boba already! Wiz: Alright alright, I was getting to him. Jango promised to let the Kaminoans clone him on two conditions: # A crap load of space cash. # A single clone child for himself. Boomstick: And he named that child Boba Fett, and everything was all fine and dandy until Jango didn't act so head strong as usual, y'know, he didn't have enough head room in his life. He was heading into despair. But it was a good thing he still had Boba, since two heads are better than one. It looked like he was going head first into-''' Wiz: -Okay, we get it! Jango was beheaded by Jedi Master Mace Windu, now SHUT UP with the head puns! '''Boomstick: You're just jealous of my gift. Wiz: Back on track, Boba was heart broken, and with the bounty hunting skills his father taught him he traveled across the galaxy, trying to become the best bounty hunter he could be, just like his father. Boomstick: He even took old Jango's ship and armor! ''' Wiz: Donning the now repainted armor and Jango's ship, named the Slave One, Boba quickly became known as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. '''Boomstick:' And if it sounds like Boba became a bounty hunter a bit too suddenly, that's because it's true. He was a full fledged bounty hunter by the age of thirteen!' Wiz: Speaking of underaged feats, he also got married at sixteen! Boomstick: Well, that little marriage didn't end too well, in fact, his now ex-wife's daughter spent her entire life hunting Boba down, just like what my own ex-wife is doing to me. Don't worry Boba, a fellow can relate. Wiz: As I was saying, after that little marriage fiasco, Boba finally started working with the big boys. Jabba the Hutt, spies, you name it. Working with these top dogs, Boba honed his skills, increased his arsenal, and after going throw several trials and tribulations- Boomstick: -and puberty-''' Wiz: -Boba was hired by one of the greatest villains in the galaxy, Darth Vader. Under Vader, Fett did many jobs and tasks, in fact, he was eventually known as Vader's right hand man. One of the things Vader had Boba do was to capture the famous rebel Han Solo. 'Boomstick: And he succeeded, but in the aftermath he got eaten by a hole in the ground. Yep. A hole. In the ground. Which had teeth. And tentacles. Don't ask. ' Wiz: But don't you worry, Boba escaped. '''Boomstick: And what weapons, armor, and equiupment did he use to escape Wiz? Wiz: Clean segue Boomstick. Boomstick: Ain't I slick? Now let's start with his Mandalorian helmet, and let me tell ya, he doesn't wear it just to look cool, seriously, that helmet can do anything! It gives Boba a 360 degree field of vision, allows him to see great distances, has an infrared scanner, is able to keep track of about 30 targets at a time, is able to filter out poisons, has a reserve set of air and water, can record video, can compensate for pressure changes, can connect to databases, and it is even linked to all of his weapons! Why would you need anything else when you have this helmet! It's like the helmet to rule all helmets! Wiz: Not to mention, it even has a retractable straw so he doesn't have to take his helmet of to drink anything. Boomstick: That's the solution to a first world problem if I've ever seen one. ''"Hmmm, how do I drink something without having to go through the effort of taking my helmet off? Oh, I know! A helmet straw!" ''That's almost as ridiculous as programming your helmet to sync up to the internet to look at real estate, by the way, he did that too! Wiz: Not to mention, he can execute most of these functions by voice command, or even just by blinking! Boomstick: Jeez, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter sounds kinda lazy when you think about it. Wiz: Not to mention he uses a jetpack to get around everywhere. Ever heard of walking? Speaking of that jetpack, it has enough juice to last sixty seconds, three twenty second blasts to be more specific, and can launch Boba Fett about 100 meters horizontally and 7 meters vertically. He can also reach speeds up to 145 kilometers per hour. Boomstick: And let's not forget that giant ass missile on his back. That thing definitely packs a big, explosion-y, punch! Wiz: Remember how crazy Boba's helmet was? Welp, that applies to his armor as well. It has increased protection from laser blasts, physical blows, fire, acid, intense heat, and harsh cold. The armor can also easily tank blaster and lightsaber attacks. Boomstick: And he learned a lesson from his dad, since he later equipped a gorget to his armor. Wiz: If you don't know what that is, it's pretty much just an armor piece for your neck. Boomstick: Fun fact: Boba actually aligned Wookiee scalps on one of his shoulder plates. ' Wiz: Eww. '''Boomstick: Awesome- I mean- terrible. Oh, and did we mention his shins yet? No? Well, he has shin pockets filled with multiple knifes, a jet pack adjuster, and even a sonic-beam blaster! First he keeps straws in his helmet, and now knifes in his shins! What's next, a missile in his-' Wiz: -I'm gonna cut you off before you say something that'll get us both fired. Besides, it's your favorite part of the day. 'Boomstick: ''*GASP* Weapon's time? Wiz: Yep, weapon's time. Boomstick: Then let's get straight to it! Boba's main weapon of choice is a customized EE-3 carbine rifle. Packing power and accuracy at the cost of short blasts, this blaster was personalized by Fett himself; he added a scope for sniping and a strap for quick drawing. ' Wiz: He also carries around a concussion grenade launcher, strapped to his right hip. '''Boomstick: And the next nominee for the "Ridiculous Boba Fett Armor Award" is.... his wrist gauntlets! That's right, his wrist gauntlets come pack full of goodies. These include a flamethrower, a wrist laser capable of firing up to fifty feet, a whip to tangle enemies, a dart launcher, and even vibro-blades! ' Wiz: A blade with electrical elements, just in case you were wondering. 'Boomstick: Don't forget the MM9 mini-concussion rocket, which utilized computer tracking technology, and even came in stunning varieties. Jesus, straws in your head, knifes in your shins, and rockets in your wrists, where does it end? A nuke in his shoe? A Master Sword in his pajamas? Dart launchers in his knees? ' Wiz: Actually, that last one is true. 'Boomstick: Mother fucker! ' Wiz: Yep, they came in acid, paralysis, and explosion forms! 'Boomstick: Why am I not surprised? Oh, and he has a lightsaber from some Jedi he's killed. Bet he keeps it in his toe or something. Not to mention, some flash bang grenades to act as the cherry on top of the bounty hunter weapons cake. ' Wiz: And let's not forget one of his most effective weapons, the DXR-6 disrupter rifle. There's a reason Darth Vader told Boba "No disintegrations." ''This gun is able to disintegrate a target into ash, and can even be shot from large distances. '''Boomstick: What the hell!? What's the point of carrying around all of this crap if you have a gun that can just disintegrate fools!? ' Wiz: Well, it only has about five to ten shots. And funny enough, now that you mention it, that's one of Boba's weaknesses. Thanks to all the heavy armor and equipment he carries, it greatly slows down his speed on foot. 'Boomstick: Not to mention there are some other things that hold Boba back. ' Wiz: For example, he's failed. Like a lot. Like a lot a lot a lot. '''Boomstick: Remember when we talked about how he captured Han Solo? Well, he failed a TON of times before that. Wiz: Whether it be by other people intervening, accidents, clumsiness, or just pure bad luck, Boba Fett has failed several missions and bounties. A countless amount even! Boomstick: Heh heh, hey Wiz, wanna hear something funny. Wiz: Eh, it's not like I'm doing anything important right now. Boomstick: Boba Fett fought Luke Skywalker one time. And lost. By tripping over R2-D2. ''' Wiz: Ha, comedy. '''Boomstick: Can't you just about hear the cartoon-y sound effect? Wiz: Add that to the ever growing list of Boba Fett failures. Boomstick: Wow, you'd think with all the amounts of skills he has he wouldn't fail that much? Wiz: Well let's not forget about all the missions he has actually completed, thanks to his wide array of skills and accomplishments. Boomstick: Right again Wiz, and despite all of our belittling on Boba, he has done way more impressive things to counter all the times he's screwed up. Wiz: For example: That time when Boba ripped of a giant alien's arm with only his bare hands. Boomstick: Damn, that's some core strength right there! ' Wiz: While we're talking about how strong Boba is, remember when we talked about him being Darth Vader's right hand? Well, despite that, he fought Vader twice! '''Boomstick: Yep, good old helmet straw Fett actually fought and out-smarted one of the most powerful villains in the entire galaxy! ' Wiz: Well.....I wouldn't say "fought and out-smarted" as much as "survived an encounter" with Darth Vader. But even though he didn't really "defeat" Vader, he was able to live long enough to escape. Plus, during one of their fights, Vader tried to use a force mind trick on Fett. '''Boomstick: But it didn't work, the bounty hunter was able to resist the trick, at least until he was able to escape. Wiz: This shows us that Fett is strong willed and strong minded, being able to resist the hypnotic mind trick of one of the most powerful force users in the galaxy. Boomstick: And Boba's mind isn't the only thing he has that's strong, his helmet was easily able to resist a lightsaber strike from Luke Skywalker. There wasn't even a dent! Wiz: Now let's see what his weapons are capable of. Boomstick: I'll take over from here Wizard! Everyones favorite Mandalorian can fire all of his weapons with extreme accuracy and precision. From blasters to grenades to fibercord whips, Boba knows how to use them. Speaking of weapons, not only are they accurate, they also pack a big punch! His flash grenades can instantly stun opponents and send them straight to the ground, his wrist rockets have destroyed building sized robots, and the missile on his back can make an entire room full of people go bye-bye real fast! ' Wiz: And that's not all! Despite his armor making him a bit slow, he still has lightning fast reaction time, being able to dodge blaster fire fired from a very short distance. '''Boomstick: Speaking of armor, he once survived setting himself on fire! If you're wondering why he did that, he was attacked by a bunch of space locusts! ' Wiz: Don't ask. 'Boomstick: Oh, and before I forget, it has been said that Boba could "hear a pin drop on another planet." Despite his helmet being filled with scanners and straws he has surprisingly good hearing! ' Wiz: Boba Fett is considered by many to be the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, and he knows it. He prefers order to chaos, and quick kills to torturing. He has a strict moral code, and won't stop until the job is done, his code is upheld, and he has the credits to show for it. '''Boomstick: Wow, y'know what? Everything about Fett being a failure, I take it all back. Boba Fett is a cunning, resourceful, and well equipped bounty hunter who will stop at nothing to get his man, and no amount of goofy straw helmets can change that. There is a reason why they call him the greatest killer in the galaxy. Alien Mercenaries: "There are ten of us Fett, and you are unarmed." Boba Fett: "Unarmed...? Boba Fett is never unarmed." The Predator TBC (When we rent the movies). Pre-Fight Fight Results |-| MinniMaster= Boba Fett vs The Predator is a What If? Death Battle that features Boba Fett from Star Wars and The Predator from the movie series of the same name. This is MinniMaster's first Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Hunting is a dangerous sport. Some do it to live, others do it for fun. Boomstick: Some are really good, and some are freakin' badass!! Wiz: Like Boba Fett. Jango Fett's clone and deadly bounty hunter. Boomstick: And The Predator. The scariest thing to ever hunt!! Wiz: Today, we'll be pitting these two warriors in a no-holds-barred fight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle! Boba Fett Boomstick: So...this guy. He's not your average person. Wiz: That's very true. You see, Boba Fett didn't come to this world the way you and I did. Boomstick: He didn't come out of a vagina? Wiz: No--well, yeah. He didn't. Boomstick: So he didn't experience popping out of a lady like a blood-covered lab experiment? Wiz: No. He didn't. Can we go to the origin story now? Boomstick: Of course!! You're the one who's slowing us down. Wiz: How--Never mind. Anyways, Boba Fett doesn't have a mother. This is because Boba wasn't born, rather...created. Boomstick: Yeah. When the Republic needed troops for their army, they decided to make mass numbers of Jango Fett clones. Jango agreed! But only on the condition that he get his own, unaltered clone that he could raise as his son. So he never got to have sex. Poor guy. Wiz: Boba was practically born bounty hunter. Not kidding. From the moment he could carry a blaster, Jango taught him everything he knew about the art of killing. Boomstick: He even let Boba fly to a giant, toothy worm thing and steal one of it's teeth!! And Boba succeeded! As a child! I couldn't even use my dad's shotgun at that age. Wiz: However, Boba's training was cut short when his father died at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu during the Battle of Geonosis. Boomstick: But don't worry! Jango left him a journal that detailed everything he forgot to teach! Wiz: Not only that, but Boba was also recruited by a band of bounty hunters, where he was taught by the likes of Aurra Sing and even Cad Bane. The latter was actually considered to be Jango Fett's equal. This means that Boba is actually more skilled than his father, seeing as he was taught by him, Aurra, and Cad. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season Finale Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles